Episode 8459 (26th April 2019)
Plot At Tug Ghyll, Leyla makes toast. Priya questions how she can even think about eating after what's happened. Pete brings a hungover Rhona a cup of tea and tries to talk to her but Rhona isn't in the mood. Billy phones Jessie from the hospital and orders her to get there as soon as possible as Ellis has been stabbed. At Keepers Cottage, a distressed Victoria ignores Amy's calls. Priya is adamant she, Leyla and Tracy need to tell David what happened last night but Leyla insists all David needs to know is Maya isn't coming back. Tracy wants Maya to be locked up for what she did to Jacob. Leyla believes they should forget about it and move on but Priya cannot pretend what happened last night didn't happen - Maya was hurt and they just left her. A worried David leaves Maya another voicemail. When Eric enters the shop, David admits Maya witnessed him kissing Tracy last night. Eric comments it's no wonder Jacob is going off the rails with him as his role model. Jessie and Marlon rush to the hospital. Jessie believes the stabbing was down to Max although she can see Billy's hiding something. An apologetic Rhona tells Pete that the way she reacted to him talking to Debbie wasn't fair. She assures Pete that he's more than enough for her. Matty has a post-op check-up which Victoria promised she'd attend but she's hasn't arrived at Butlers Farm yet. Moira suggests they stop by Keepers Cottage on the way to the hospital. Priya can't understand why Leyla is able to carry on like everything's normal and insists they need to try to find Maya. Leyla orders Priya to stop acting like Maya is a victim. When David pops by Tug Ghyll looking for Maya, the girls pretend everything is normal. Tracy suggests she and David should talk. David doesn't believe there's anything to say but agrees to met her in the café later. Leyla asks Tracy to promise not to say anything about Maya and Jacob but Tracy refuses as she believes David has a right to know. Rhona receives a call from Jamie Tate - he's coming for an interview. Jessie orders Billy to tell the police about Max but Billy refuses as it could make things worse. In the café, Tracy assures David she doesn't want to get back with him but tells her estranged husband she doesn't want to see him stuck in the wrong relationship. David protests he loves Maya and this has made him realise how good they are together. Tracy is about to tell David about last night when she receives a text from Leyla begging her to keep quiet so instead she tells David that Maya didn't come home last night. After learning about Ellis' stabbing from Aaron, Amy heads to Keepers Cottage to inform Victoria. A clearly distressed Victoria answers the door and claims she's got the flu. As Tracy, Priya and a reluctant Leyla search the woods for Maya, they come across Priya's scarf with blood on it down by the river. DS Sanders speaks with a groggy Ellis. Afterward, the detective asks Billy where he went after he saw Ellis in the club and if he saw anything suspicious. Billy lies he went home and claims not to have seen anything suspicious. When Aaron arrives at the hospital, he reveals to Jessie and Marlon that Max was at the club last night. Priya is convinced Maya is dead. As she goes to call the police, Leyla snatches the phone her. Leyla insists, dead or alive, Maya isn't coming back so there's no point in ruining lives over it. The consultant removes a nervous Matty's bandages. Matty is delighted with the results. Rhona suggests to Paddy and Vanessa that they expand the business and take on a student. Paddy and Vanessa aren't happy to learn Rhona has already set up the interviews without consulting them and Paddy reminds her she is no longer a partner in the business. Back at Tug Ghyll, Leyla tells Tracy and Priya that they need to focus on protecting Jacob and David now although Priya is adamant they need to go to the police. After some persuasion from Marlon, Jessie calls DS Sanders and tells her about Max. Priya doesn't believe she can keep quiet although Leyla tells her she has to as otherwise they could all end up in prison. Leyla goes over their story again then tells Priya and Tracy that they are in this together so they can't tell anyone what happened. Cast Regular cast *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Priya Kotecha - Fiona Wade *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Billy Fletcher - Jay Kontzle *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Amy Wyatt - Natalie Ann Jamieson *Ellis Chapman - Asan N'Jie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller Guest cast *Doctor - Charles Neville *DS Sanders - Clare Yuille *Consultant - Chan Shoker Locations *Keepers Cottage - Living room, front garden and hall *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Hotten General Hospital - A&E corridors, Ellis's room, A&E waiting area and consulting room *David's Shop - Shop floor *Café Main Street - Interior *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *The Woolpack - Exterior and bar *Main Street *Unknown woodland *Tall Trees Cottage - Kitchen Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes